Again
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: Everything seems perfect on Sasuke's birthday. Too perfect. But would happen if he tried to leave again? SasukexSakura pairing! My first SasukexSakura fic so PLEASE dont flame : Slighty AU and OOC, but not too much :


Hello! I'm back again! But instead of writing my usual Sonamy, I wrote Naruto story! Anyways this is SasukexSakura pairing, cuz their best! I had to write a narrative for my honors English2 class and wrote this! It's my very FIRST SasukexSaukra story so please please please go easy on me! I had to make it slightly AU for class. So they may be a tad out of character. I really hope you like it! I worked extra hard on it, though I feel the ending was kinda rushed….ANYWAYS enough of my babbling and enjoy! :) oh and I DON'T own Naruto. And I named the story after this AWESOME Janet Jackson song named 'Again' and I don't own that either

(oh nd btw, this is NOT the scene where Sasuke left, though it may seem like it. And also I KNOW this isn't Sasuke-kun's real birthday but I had to change it for class! So please forgive me and all of Sasuke's fan girls, please don't kill me!)

Again

"Please don't leave. You don't have to go back. We can start a new. Just me and you", she whispered "please." He looked at her, the sight broke his heart. Tear-stained eyes, hot fat tears rolling down her once pale cheeks- now red from crying- and the sight that killed him the most: her once happy filled green eyes, were now filled to the brim with tears. No happiness shown within them now; only sadness and pleading. He closed his eyes, and turned the other way, continuing to walk. "No! Come back! I love you! Please!-", she muffled out a broken sob, "please don't go! I need you…" she fell to her knees crying, but he paid no heed, as if she never spoke. And as if on cue, it started to rain soaking them both to the bone. She tried her best to speak again but her voice was lost in her own sobs.

'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', Sakura whispered. "What makes loving me so wrong?" he asked. His tone of voice almost making seem more like a statement than a question. A few minutes of silence passed before she answered. "The fact that's it's you."

The rain made a soft pitter patter on the window, singling for her to wake up. She tossed and turned in her sheets and rouse with a groan. She yawned and blinked a couple times to wake herself up. The pink hair girl glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. 9:03 October 15, it read. Once she was fully awake she finally registered what day it was. She hopped out of bed and hurried to get ready. She couldn't be late, not today especially. It was Sasuke's birthday and it had to special.

He was sleeping wonderfully in his warm cozy bed. Everything was perfect. The sun wasn't bursting threw his curtains with its harmful rays waking him up, or his loud mouth blond best friend wasn't beating on the door screaming his name. Yes, definitely a moment of pure bliss and perfection. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Wake up!" he sighed. It seemed as if his peace and quiet wasn't meant to be. He rolled out of bed, his hair a bit ruffled, and went to answer the door.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl exclaimed, shoving a gift in his hands. He simply just starred at it. "Well aren't you gonna open it!?" she spoke rather loudly. That wasn't the only thing that was loud; her appearance was as well. She had vibrant pink hair and bright pink eyes. She wore a pink sweater with a khaki skirt and red boots to match. Yes she was definetly loud with her colors that seemed to fit the warm weather of spring rather than the cool weather of spring. He silently invited her in and they sat on the couch; her bouncing up and down giddily with excitement while he was slightly annoyed by her actions.

He finally opened the box and pulled out a navy blue and black scarf with his name and the Uchiha fan embroidered on it with the . He moved the warm and fuzzy material threw his fingers. "Well, don't you like it?" Sakura asked him. He could hear the anxiousness in her voice. The blacked hair boy examined the scarf one more time, going over each detail slowly with his coal black eyes, just for the fun of watching her squirm. "I love it" The pink haired girl clapped giddily and hugged him tight. "I'm glad you like it Sasuke-kun! I've been working on it for a month now. I'm just glad you love it!" she squeezed him tighter and sighed in contentment, happy with herself. "Thank you Sakura." He hugged her back. "Anything for you Sasuke-kun. Anything"

The rest of his birthday was spent walking around town and her taking him to all his favorite places, and eating bowl after bowl of ramen (thanks to Naruto of course). Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he was barley admitting it to himself, this was one of his best birthdays ever. Unfortunately it'd be his last. His last birthday with her.

He had to do it. He didn't want to and it killed him to do it; to leave, to leave her again but it had to be done. And no matter how good his birthday was or no matter how much he wished it didn't have to happen, it did.

They were just strolling through town holding hands. It was around 5 and the sun would set about an hour away from now. They walked around until they were in the forest under a tree; their tree to be exact.

"Sakura, why are we under a tree?" Sasuke asked with a slightly confused expression on his face. "Not just any tree Sasuke-kun! Our tree. Somehow when were together we always end up under this tree, so I figured why not make it our tree!" she exclaimed. The confusion on his face was replaced by an exasperated look. "Because Sakura, people don't own trees." A slight pout appeared on her face before it was replaced with a soft smile. "There's a first time for everything Sasuke-kun."

He shook at his head at the memory, trying so desperately to forget but he couldn't. They both stood there starring up at the sky. The once blue sky was now starting to fill with heavy black clouds. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, about to ask him a question, when she noticed the look on his face. "Is everything alright Sasuke-kun?" he didn't answer. He looked toward the deeper part of the forest and began to walk. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you going? What are you doing!? Sasuke answer she shouted. "Hn" he answered in reply she ran up in front of him.

"Sasuke what are you doing?! Where are you going?!" she repeated. After a painful silence he answered. "I'm leaving." Confusion etched upon her pretty features. "Leaving! Sasuke-kun where are you going! You can't just leave! Sasuke you're not making any sense! Stay! Stay here with me and we can talk about it!" she explained to him, not wanting him to leave. 'No, not again. He can't leave again', she thought to herself before continuing. "Whatever it is, I can fix it Sasuke I promise just-"she chocked on a sob before recovering herself"-please don't leave. You don't have to go back. We can start a new. Just me and you", she whispered. "please." She saw his back retreating she screamed. "No! Come back! I love you! Please!-"she cried," please don't go! I need you…" As he continued to walk away he heard her drop to the floor, sobbing, it suddenly started raining and he stopped. "Please don't leave! You don't have to go back. We can start a new…No! Come back! I love you!" those words rung in his ears over and over. 'I love you! I love you! I love YOU! ', it rang over a million times in his head; repeating like a broken record/

What exactly was love anyways? It seemed as if it was a curse. It made you do crazy things you would never dream of doing. It brought you to a state of pure bliss where everything seems perfect and happy. Only for it to come crashing down in your face and bringing a wave of false hopes and promises along with disappointment; and not to mention a broken heart. Yes a curse indeed. But there was also a plus side. Like for instance looking at the one you love and knowing they feel the same. Being with that person and knowing for a fact that everything would be okay because that special person, the one you loved to be exact, was there with you. So it seemed like love was more of a drug than a curse, but all the same it still left you in the same state: heart-broken.

But somehow staring at those bright green eyes and her big beautiful smile was enough for him not to care. He would endure the drug/ curse known as 'love' just to make her happy. Because there was nothing better than 2 people with the same condition known as a drug/curse called love. And with that he turned and saw her soaked body on the ground shivering- he didn't know if it was from her loud broken sobs or the cold rain, probably both, - and walked towards her. She looked up at him with surprised eyes, probably act the fact that he actually stopped, and whispered his name in uncertainty. "I'm not leaving", he replied. She stared at him for a long moment before hugging him into a tight embrace and sobbing into his chest. And he saying he wasn't leaving was enough for her to understand. To understand that he had a drug/ curse known as love and would endure it for her; because of her. The rain started to slowly let up as she looked up at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered in a small tone, as of everything around her were to shatter in to a million pieces if she spoke to loudly, "I think this should be our forest"; she smiled broadly. "There's a first time for everything", he replied back.

Ok! I hope you liked it! I know it really doesn't explain why Sasuke was going to leave again, but to be honest I couldn't think of one. So its basically all up to you why he left. Because honestly I REAALY couldn't think of a good reason why. So use your imagination! And oh like I said before, I KNOW THIS ISNT SASUKE'S REAL BIRTHDAY! And I hope I didn't make them too OOC. (I apologize if I did) Anyways PLEASE PLEASE review. And your COSTRUCTIVE criticism is ALWAYS welcome. )))) No flames though! Those are NOT welcome!


End file.
